


like you made me feel

by twoghostsmolls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, First Date, First Kiss, Louis hates a lot of things, Louis is normal, M/M, No Smut, Singer Harry, Social Media, idk what else to tag, suprise, this is based off a Twitter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoghostsmolls/pseuds/twoghostsmolls
Summary: *you should probably read my Twitter AU first to understand what’s going on, otherwise this is just a cute first date one shot I guess*Louis, after not being online for days, comes back to find out his name has been all over the Internet in association with Harry Styles. His best friend Niall want’s to get him out the house for the first time in a week, so he invites him out for dinner. Louis feels mean to deny. One thing leads to another and the next thing he knows he’s finally meeting Harry and he’s not sure how to feel.





	like you made me feel

**Author's Note:**

> follow my Twitter @vinyighosts where the AU is if you’d like to read it first. It’s my pinned. 
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who has been sticking around for it, your constant love and support is what has made me keep on writing.

[FOLLOW MY TWITTER for the original thread  
](https://twitter.com/vinyIghosts/status/1034528349845168128)

 He loved Niall sometimes.

 He hated Niall sometimes.

The text's sent just minutes ago staring back at him from his phone caused the latter. He hated Niall in all his Irishness. He hated how Niall never let Louis stay in bed all day. He hated how he couldn't find it in himself to say no. He was just full of a lot of hate, in that moment.

Those stupid articles — the first thing he saw when turning on his phone after days of not letting himself — being the main cause of all this hate he'd been building up inside.

He hated Zayn Malik and how pretty he was. He hated that he wasn't as pretty as Zayn Malik. He wanted to hate Harry. Hate him for ever thinking he had a chance. Hate him for being so pretty as well. Hate him for charming not only Louis, but his sisters too.

He just couldn't. He couldn't hate Harry. Just the thought made him feel insane. How was it possible to hate someone you had such deep feelings of admiration and more for.

Anyways, he hated Niall. He hated how he was going to be here in twenty minutes and Louis hadn't even left his bed yet. He hadn't showered or shaved the out of control scruff on his face in days. He'd had the same old sweatpants and tshirt on way too long. He was a mess and it was going to take far longer than twenty minutes to make himself seem remotely presentable for dining. Then again, Niall's idea of dining was probably a trip to McDonald's and home again. Louis was thankful for that at least.

He wondered how his body hadn't forgotten to move as he pulled his cover off of himself and pushed up out of the bed. When he stood his bones all felt stiff, that hadn't been used for much more than a trip to the loo and back in what felt like weeks.

A deep sigh left his mouth as he realised he was doing this. He was going to finally join back into the adult world. He didn't feel ready; not one bit.

 

—

 

A shower, a shave, a talk to calm himself down and twenty three minutes later he was opening the door for Niall in his loosest pair of black jeans, a plain white tshirt and a jacket.

"Looking as handsome as ever Louis!" Niall beamed and the sudden intrusion of happiness into his otherwise dull life was too much. He couldn't help the wince on his face. Niall was Irish after all. "No one will notice that you've locked yourself up in your house for a week!" He patted his shoulder lightly. Louis shrugged him off when he heard the girls approaching from somewhere behind him.

"Wow, well done Niall." Lottie said, probably with a shit eating grin on her face that he didn't turn around to see. "You got him up!"

"I'm a leprechaun, what can I say."

"Where are you going?" Fizzy piped up next.

"Eh, just out for something to eat." Niall nodded his head, eyes looking anywhere other than Louis and, okay, that was strange. "Should be an hour or two."

"That's long, lets just order in."

"No can do, Tommo! There's been a table booked and everything. Proper fancy."

"This is completely unlike you, what's going on?" He asked suspiciously as he crossed his arms.

Niall still didn't look at him. "Just treating my depressed best friend." Niall said. "Come on, we must be off I'll have my head cut off if we're too late."

"I don't think you'll get your head cut off for missing our reservation, Niall." Louis furrowed his brows as he pulled on his vans which were nearly placed by the door.

"Well. You never know. Come on."

"Alright, Neil. At least let me get my feet in my shoes before you drag me out of here." Louis laughed, for the first time in ages. It clearly took everyone by surprise as he turned around to bid farewell to his sisters to see big and genuine smiles on their faces.

"We love you, Louis." Lottie said and Louis realised, just then, how much pain he'd been causing his sisters by the sad look on her face. He was normally their rock. The person they'd go to if they needed anything. Being absent from their lives for the past week must of been strange for them. He felt bad.

"I love you all too. So much..."

"Go on, get going. Have fun."

"It's just a date with Niall." Louis rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he'll be alright company."

"I'm literally right here."

"Let's go!" Louis smiled.

 

—

 

Expensive. That was Louis' first thought when Niall parked up outside of the restaurant. Surely Niall was having him on. He had money, but not this much money. This was just extra. He loved it.

The entrance itself was what caught Louis' eye. Two men, dress in three piece suits, stood on either side of the large glass doors, shrubs of green and red grew unnaturally around the frame. Tall stone columns held up a small balcony above where people in exquisite clothing were dining and drinking wine. Maybe Louis should of ditched the jeans.

"Is someone paying you to get me out? Because I know that you can't afford this and would much rather some pizza from Tesco's."

"Course not, idiot." There was something shaky in his voice. Something Louis knew was Niall's guilty conscience. He must of been lying.

"I hope you know I plan to buy the most expensive food since you forced me here."

"That's not my problem."

"Pardon?" Louis asked.

"Nevermind." Niall shook his head as they both got out of the car and started approaching the restaurant far too classy for them. Louis was ready to head in through the doors — held open by the two rather dapper looking men — when Niall halted in his place.

"What?" Louis said, a look of pure confusion on his face as Niall took a deep breath and reached forward to adjust Louis' hair. "Niall?"

"Sorry." Niall blew out another breath. He placed his hand on Louis' warm cheek and patted it once. "Just, don't hate me."

"Niall, what have you done?" The men muttered a good evening behind him as footsteps approached. Probably people heading in for an a thousand pounds meal, which Louis wanted to be doing too. "Niall? What are you talking about?"

"Me." A deep voice spoke behind him that made his body tense up in seconds. "He's, eh... he's talking about me. Surprise?"

Louis didn't want to turn around, surely this wasn't real. Niall was awful at keeping secrets; if Harry was here and the plan was to surprise Louis then he would of told him ages ago.

"I'll be off lads. Have a good night." Niall nodded at Harry, Harry fucking Styles, then Louis before saluting and walking off back to his car. Leaving Louis... with Harry.

"Louis, look at me."

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Louis muttered to himself. "I should've known... this is far to expensive for Niall. He never offers to go anywhere other than McDonald's-"

"Louis!" Harry's voice broke through his muttering. Thunder. It sounded like thunder. "Please turn around. Look at me."

Slowly, oh ever so slowly, Louis' body betrayed his mind and moved on its own accords. The person that met his eyes looked nothing like he seemed online. Sure, he was still as handsome, but he didn't look cool and collected like he was portrayed in his videos. He looked tired, a mess, just like Louis' family. He was doing this to people.

"What are you doing here?" He spat out. He didn't intend for it to sound rude, it's just he was tired too. Most of all, he was confused.

"If I explain will you come inside and sit down with me?" Harry answered his question with a question which made Louis roll his eyes.

"I'll take it into consideration."

"I like you."

"Well I would hope you do considering you've been in my life for a few months now..."

"No, Lou. I really fucking like you." Louis rolled his eyes again. Harry noticed. "Like... _like_ like you. Like... love you."

"Love me?" Louis' voice cracked as his arms dropped to his sides from where they'd been crossed at his chest. "People like you don't love me, Harry. You deserve much better."

"Well I do. I love you, Louis. Quite frankly you don't deserve to be loved by me, a person who has a life in the eye of the media. But I do love you. You're worth it. You, Lou. Not Zayn." Harry ran a hand through his hair that was littered in rings. Then he let out a sigh so deep Louis wondered if it could cause an earthquake. It had Louis' body feeling the need to tremble as it was. "Now," Harry began again. "After tonight do what you want with that information. Hate me. Forget about me. Love me. Whatever. But for tonight I would like for us to forget about everything. There's no fans. There's no articles. It's just you and me, baby. Louis and Harry who are meeting for the first time after finding each other on grinder."

Louis let out a sigh of his own, not so deep, more fragile and pliant. "You're an idiot." He laughed as he took a step closer. "For the fact you've created this fake scenario. For the fact you seem to think that I could hate you."

"So what are you saying?"

"Hello." Louis smiled, holding out his hand. "I'm Louis. We didn't meet on grinder, we meet because my stupid sisters have a crush on you and made me fall in the trap of Styles too."

"Nice to finally meet you, Louis." He placed his hand in Louis' and _holy_ , how was it so big. Louis had never noticed.

"Nice to finally meet you too, Harry." He nodded, eyes crinkling up at the sides. "I believe that you owe me a date..."

"Indeed I do." Harry nodded with an equally big smile. His hand left Louis' for a moment, Louis instantly missing the contact, only to entwine their fingers together. "Prepare to be swept off your feet, Tomlinson."

"Don't be too cocky, now." Louis rolled his eyes and squeezed Harry's hand tighter. "We've only just met, you need to set a good impression."

"Have I so far? Set a good impression?" Harry raised a brow as they both strolled towards the front doors with a nod at the men holding them open for them.

"Well the venue in amazing and you scrub up well I guess." Louis smirked as he blatantly looked Harry over. Like Louis he had on black skinny jeans, but with a floral shirt. The buttons may as well of not been there with the way Harry only had the last two done up, exposing his chest littered in tattoos.

“The foods even better.”

When they stepped inside Louis’ jaw practically dropped. He’d never been such a fancy place in his life. It was the type of placed you’d have to book two months in advance, not get a table on impulse. Large mullioned windows, long embroidered curtains, dark walnut tables, flowers on each table, delicate live piano music, flagstone tile floor, lounge area with embroidered couches, oval coffee tables with splendidly proportioned cabriole legs, tea served from silver trays in white teapots.

Harry just took in Louis’ expression with pure fondness on his own face. When Louis turned to look at him with wide eyes he noticed Harry scrunch up his nose with a dimpled smile.

Louis was just lost for words. He continued to look around as Harry lead them over to a member of staff who took his name and then guided them over to their table in the corner of the restaurant. Louis looked at everyone. Couples. Friends. Maybe some of them were on first dates, much like himself. Maybe someone was about to be proposed to. This seemed like the type of place where that would happen.

“This place is so... romantic.” Louis spoke his thoughts as he pulled out a cream coloured chair across from Harry and tucked himself in under the table. A leather booklet was laying in front of him. On the front of it, stitched in — Louis realised when he ran his fingers over it, was ‘menu du diner’. He could feel Harry’s eyes on him, so when he looked up he wasn’t surprised to look into such a strong green straight away.

“Is this French?” He asked, eyes darting to the booklet again as he flipped through it. “Definitely romantic, but I think that I’m gonna be needing google translate.”

Harry chuckled slightly at Louis’ innocence and reached across the table to still Louis’ frantically moving hands. The touch stopped all movements and made Louis look up at Harry again. “Underneath,” he started, moving his hand from Louis’ wrist to point to the food listed. “It tells you what the dish is in English.” 

“Right, I should’ve noticed.” Louis spoke softly as Harry began to retreat his hand back to his own side of the table. Louis reached out in time to lace his fingers with his own and rest their joint hands between them. “I’m still gonna need some help deciding what to get. This may be the fanciest place I’ve ever been in.”

“There’s no rush, just have a look through and get whatever you want.” Harry said, eyes on his own menu, but his thumb rubbed soothing circles into Louis’ hand. “Why don’t we start with drinks? I feel like alcohol is always easier to understand in French.”

“Probably not to me.” Louis laughed with a shake of his head as he turned through the menu to the drinks list.

They were all sectioned into their types. Louis was pretty sure he remembered ‘rouge’ to be red from the only time he payed attention in school. He figured he’d get some red wine, since this was indeed a classy place and he had to play his part. Then he saw the prices and choked.

“The prices, right?” Harry laughed. He must of noticed Louis’ eyes leaving their sockets as he looked through the choices. They only got more and more expensive. “It’s fine. I never really get out to eat much and it’s all worth it.”

“I feel bad.” Louis shook his head. “At least, like, let me put something towards it.”

“You finally sitting here with me in enough for me to wanna spend thousands on you, Lou.” Harry said, squeezing his hand. “Just ignore the prices if it’s gonna bothered you.”

“I don’t know what to pick.”

“What are you thinking? Red? White?”

“Rouge.” Louis smirked slightly.

“Let me have a look.” Harry said, eyes darting over to Louis’ section of choice and then pointing to one. “I can’t say I’ve heard of any of these, but I’ve had this and it’s lovely.”

“I don’t even know how to pronounce that.” Louis giggled. “Doesn’t all wine taste the same?”

“Careful, Lou. You don’t wanna say that too loud in a place like this, the wine fans will have your head off before I even get a kiss from you.” He laughed back, but Louis’ laughter stopped at the last part of his sentence as Harry signalled a waiter in their direction. They lady, in a black uniform, started heading over with a tired look on her face.

“You wanna kiss me?” Louis asked, quiet enough for only them to hear as he admired the side of Harry’s face.

“Are you mad?” Harry turned his head towards Louis just before the lady came over. He wore a smirk on his face. “Course I do.”

That was enough to send Louis’ mind racing as Harry began to speak to the lady, Louis catching a second of her French accent before going into his own world. His eyes never left his and Harry’s hands. The smile never left his face. He couldn’t help it when he got his phone out — as Harry said whatever fancy wine name they were getting to the waitress — and took a photo of their joint hands for the memories. When Harry turned back to him, running a hand through his thick curls, he’d put his phone away and was looking through the food options again as if he hadn’t been admiring everything about Harry a moment ago.

“Don’t they just do, like, pizza?”

“They probably do.” Harry laughed. “But it might be covered in greens and low in cheese.”

“I hate greens. I love cheese.”

“I thought so.” He nodded. “I think I’m gonna get the cauliflower risotto with some rice.”

“I’ll have the whatever that word is spaghetti.” Louis said, pointing at something on his menu. “It’s the only thing I kinda understand.”

“Alright then.” Harry said as he put his menu to the side. “How are the girls?”

“They’re alright, I guess. I’ve kinda been making everyone feel down lately.” Louis sighed. “Wait. Did they know that Niall was taking me out to meet you?”

“Niall may have told them, I wouldn’t put it past him to be honest. I didn’t, though.”

“God I can’t imagine the twins faces when they find out I’m on a date with Harry Styles.”

“I’m guessing they’d approve of me, what about your other sisters? Lottie and Fizzy, is it?”

“Yeah, that’s them.” Louis nodded. “I guess they’d approve. You’re a charmer, after all.”

“Anyone else I should know about that I should be needing approval from?” He asked. “That I need to prove myself to?”

“You don’t need to prove yourself to anyone.” He giggled. “But, well, there’s Niall. Obviously he already approves. Other than him my only other friend is Liam, he’s hard to win over. He’s a softy deep down though and if he see’s how happy you make me he’ll be fine.”

“I make you happy?”

“Now who’s the mad one? Of course you do. You also piss me off, but everyone does.” Louis rolled his eyes. “Anyway, who do I need approval from on your side of things?”

“My sister Gemma and my mum Anne. Though you should know I’ve already told them all about you and they want us to get married.”

“Well, you need to pop the question, Styles.”

“I will one day, don’t you worry.”

“Rather confident, aren’t you. What’s to say that this time next week we’d of fallen out?”

“I won’t allow it. You’re too special for me to loose again.” Harry whispered. “I really want to kiss you right now, you’re so pretty.”

“I don’t kiss on the first date.” He said, playfully. “But thank’s for the compliment.”

“You gonna lead me on, then?” Harry joked back. “Lead me until I’m begging you?”

“Perhaps.”

“You’ll be the one begging me eventually.” He shrugged as two glasses were placed in front of them and Louis was left looking shocked again all because of Harry and his words.

The lady poured a small amount into Harry’s glass for him to try and once he approved she continued pouring for both of them. Soon, after Harry had requested their food of choice, it was just the two of them once again.

“This is nice.” Louis said as he took a sip of his drink that sent sensations down his throat. “Everything is just so nice.”

Harry hummed in agreement as he licked his lips and placed his glass down. “Is it too soon for me to be asking you to come on holiday with me?”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, I have to go back to LA next week and it gets awfully lonely out there. Would you want to come with me? I’d have to be in the studio for a while everyday, but we can entertain each other and I’m sure I can have a day off.”

“For how long?” He asked.

“Just five days.”

“Is it too soon to be accepting an invite on holiday with you?” He laughed. “I mean, this is only our first date after all.”

“We can go on more dates before we leave for LA. By the time we’re at the airport and our flight is boarding you’ll be sick of me.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“I didn’t know you were so daring.” Harry laughed. They hadn’t stopped all night. He held his glass up with his free hand. “Fine. It’s a challenge. But before you know it we’ll be in LA and you’ll be more in love with me than ever. Deal?”

“What if I loose?” He raised a brow.

“Then you have to confess your love for me online before we take off on the plane.”

“Fine. Deal.” Louis met Harry’s glass with his in the middle of the table with a _clink_. “You should know, I don’t like loosing, Styles.”

“Well be prepared to, baby.”

 

—

 

Louis managed to get through half of his dinner in the time Harry finished his and he was stuffed. Between them they’d finished a bottle of red. They also decided to share a chocolate fudge cake as a desert; though Louis only had two bites before he given up.

“Well, Styles,” He’d said after Harry had paid a bill Louis didn’t want to look at and had been a gentlemen to put Louis’ coat on him for braving the cold outside. “That was fun.”

“I had a lovely time.” Harry smiled as he leaned against the bonnet of his car. Which was, of course, expensive. “Do you need a lift home?”

“No, I texted Niall to pick me up he should be here any moment now.” He shook his head as he came to step in between Harry’s legs. Somehow Harry was still taller than him.

“Why’d you do that? I wouldn’t have a problem with taking you back home. Could’ve popped in to say hello to the girls too.”

“That’s the thing. If I got into your car and we started driving I wouldn’t of wanted you to take me back to my place.” Louis smirked as he placed his arms on Harry’s shoulders and link his hands behind the boys curls.

“What would’ve been so bad about me bringing you back to my house?” Harry smirked too. His hands found their way to Louis’ hips and pulled him in impossibly closer.

“I wouldn’t of ever been able to leave.” Louis raised his brow as his eyes crinkled up. “We have all the time in the world, Harold. I don’t want to rush into things.”

“Does that mean you won’t let me kiss you tonight?” Harry popped his bottom lip out which made it look undeniable inviting.

“Don’t be a fool, of course I’ll let you kiss me. I’m all yours for the taking. You just gotta make your move, Styles.”

His lips brushed Louis’. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. “Louis...” He whispered slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savour them. Louis smiled, so fucking cheesy and big as his heart fluttered at the voice and boy in front of him. When he looked at Louis it was as if every ounce of breath was taken from his lungs floating into the air like midnight smoke.

Then, he leant forward and all space between them was gone. His lips were soft against Louis’ own; yet firm and demanding. It was only a peck at first, but then Harry’s arms wrapped around Louis’ lower body completely to lay Louis against his chest and he dove in to kiss the boy again.

Louis was completely unprepared. You would think that after all the hours he’d just spent with Harry — watching him talk and laugh and even hum to the piano being played in the background of the restaurant — that he would know all there was to know about his lips. But he hadn't imagined how warm they would feel pressed up against his own.

He knew, at that moment, he was going to loose the bet they’d made. When Harry kissed him again, this time more desperate and needing (which Louis was happy to give into) his brain lit on fire and the warmth spread throughout his entire body. After that he was addicted.

Then, there was the sound of a car pulling up besides them followed by a obnoxious whistle that Louis could only identify as Niall’s. They broke apart in the rush and Louis turned around to see his friend waving at him from his car. He’d just been caught, full on fucking making out with Harry Styles by his best friend. He didn’t even feel ashamed, more angry that the moment was over after it being built up for so long. He should of just went home with Harry.

“Hello love birds, good to see you’ve sorted things out.” Niall laughed from the drivers seat as he looked through his opened window.

“You couldn’t of decided to take your time on the roads for once?” Louis crossed his arms as he heard Harry stand up behind him. Then he felt his body behind his own and him arms wrap around Louis’ middle.

“Hello again, Niall.” Harry said from where he rested his head on Louis’ shoulder. “Give me a moment to say goodbye to my boy and then you can have him.”

_My boy_. Louis’ heart sped up.

“Hurry up you’re making me miss the news.” Niall shouted from the car with a honk of his horn that Louis was worried drew attention to them. Luckily, no one was outside.

“Since when did you watch the news.” Louis sighed. “Stop being a party pooper and circle around again or something.” He shouted back before Harry leaned down and softly kissed the tender area at the base of his neck. Louis’ body went rigid with surprise. Louis was breathless with delight as Harry showered him with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth. Louis gazed up at him as he heard Niall mutter a ‘gross’ and wind his window back up, thrilled beyond words to be the recipient of his affection.

Harry drew back again and spent a moment studying Louis’ face. One hand pushed his fringe from his eyes and the other drew circles into his cheek. “Pretty.” He whispered.

Louis felt his blush deepen under Harry’s eyes. He gazed at him lovingly, Harry’s eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. He tilted Louis’ head to the side and kissed him, softer than before.

“Thank you for tonight.” Louis whispered, leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder and joining their hands. “I had the best time.”

A kiss was placed on top of his head. “I’ll be seeing you soon, right? Like tomorrow soon?”

“Yes, please.” Louis smiled, looking up before pressing his lips to Harry’s once more. “See you tomorrow handsome,” he smirked as he took a step backwards. “text me.”

“See you tomorrow, beautiful. Don’t worry, I’ll be texting you as soon as I get home.”

Their hands only let go of each other at the last moment possible, Harry watching as Louis pulled open Niall’s door, sad the day way over. He gave a small and shy wave before he closed the door behind him. Then he let out a sigh.

“You two are so fucking in love...”


End file.
